Blood Relations
by SD130413
Summary: Olivia wanted a baby more than anything, with Elliot gone and her biological clock running out she does the one thing she thought she never would do. One curious day she decides to find out if there's more to her child than she thought possible and asks a favor from a reluctant ME. What does Olivia do when she finds out her daughter's father is much closer than she anticipated?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

_Prologue_

After twenty six hours of labour Olivia Benson was absolutely exhausted as was Melinda Warner, her best friend and birthing partner.

"Not long now Liv." Melinda reassured as she wiped her friend's face with a damp cloth.

"I can't do it." Olivia moaned, she still wasn't fully dilated and she wanted nothing more than a hot coffee and a few hours kip.

"Yes you can Liv, you've spent thousands of dollars and waited nine whole months to be here, a little while longer and she'll be here." Melinda told her softly as tears spilt down Olivia's eyes.

"Ahhhh ouch ahhh!" Olivia cried out through the contraction. "Fuck me."

"You're doing real good Liv." Melinda whispered softly.

Doctor Jessie Grey came in and Olivia instantly parted her legs for the Doctor to check her over.

"Olivia we're almost ready to go now, we'll take you up to the delivery suite and by the time we get there we'll be ready to go."

Melinda helped transfer Olivia into a wheelchair and was able to take control to go up to the delivery suite. Olivia spotted her friends all waiting patiently for the news of the birth and they'd all been there for the whole twenty six hours.

Melinda stopped the wheelchair for all of them to wish her luck. When Don stepped forward Olivia's hand reached out and grabbed his, she needed him, she didn't know why but she felt the need to have him by her side.

He understood what she was saying without her even opening her mouth and he gave a polite nod to Melinda who also understood and she began to push the wheelchair again.

"I can't imagine how scared she's feeling." Casey said to Alex, they had been there by her side for the whole pregnancy just as everyone else at SVU were.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"I can see why she wants Don with her though, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't even be here." Nick added and the two women turned to look at him. "He talked her into it, she mentioned being in two minds about going through in-vitro but she didn't want to because she thought she'd be a bad parent but Don slowly talked her into it knowing she just needed reassurance and support."

"He's like a father to her." Casey replied softly and everyone nodded, he definitely was.

"Ahhhhh!" Olivia pushed with every ounce of strength she could muster.

"That's it, that's it, congratulations Olivia on your baby girl."

Olivia slumped back into the bed and hiccupped a sob, she couldn't believe she was here now.

"Who's cutting the cord?" Dr Jessie Grey asked.

"Don." Both Melinda and Olivia said and he beamed with pride as he went to cut the cord of the child who'd eventually call him granddad.

"Well don Liv you did it." Melinda said stroking a cool cloth down her face.

"She'd perfect Olivia." Don said coming back after cutting the cord.

Olivia hiccupped more sobs as her now clean and wrapped daughter with a pink beanie came to rest on her chest.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your Mommy." Olivia said through her tears.

"She's stunning Liv." Melinda said softly and Olivia nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell everyone she's here."

"They can all visit once Mommy and Baby are back on the maternity ward." Dr Grey smiled at Melinda as she slipped out the door. "So we have the three bands, other than yourself and baby who's getting the third?" She said turning to Olivia.

"Don would you?" Olivia asked and he smiled and nodded as tears of joy tumbled down his cheeks.

Olivia beamed as he extended his wrist and received the third hospital band, neither one of them had planned for him to be in the delivery suite but Olivia was so pleased that he had been.

Once back on the ward Olivia relaxed while Don met his granddaughter. Olivia still hadn't chosen a name and as she watched her superior she went through the list she'd made in her head but none of them felt right for the perfection that was baby girl Benson.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: This is just going to be a short story, once I get to the point of the story then it will be over but I may do a sequel if interested, writers block is a bitch with the other 12 stories I have open but I will finish them… someday. Lol!**

**I also thank you all for your response to this story, as usual you're all fabulous and I love you all! I think I need to learn to be more vague in the summary but ah well … yes by the way this story is fucked up and twisted excuse my language but it came into my head last night and I knew it was going to be one I had to write, I have a list of story ideas some I will work on when I have finished others and some I probably will never write, when this is finished I will tell what the other idea was that came before this one did that I QUICKLY brushed under the carpet but if I can stomach it I may actually write it anyway because you lot are GREAT! **

**Steff xox**

**PS: Sorry for the rambling note and on with the show…**

_Chapter One_

Amelia Jasmine, or AJ was now six months old and Olivia Benson's pride and joy. It was Olivia's first day back at work and she was feeling terrified at the prospect of leaving AJ at one pp's day care centre for the first time.

"Come on Liv." She said to herself as she lifted AJ out of her car seat. "You can do this."

"Yes you can." A comforting voice said softly making Olivia turn and smile.

"What are you doing here Cap?" She asked softly, it was in no way meant to be rude because she appreciated having him here, he'd been with Olivia every step of the way with her pregnancy and had provided so much support since Amelia's birth that Amelia was already giggling and reaching her arms out to her Pops.

"I knew it would be hard for you to leave her so I thought I'd come help you out." He smiled as he took the gurgling baby onto his hip. "You're getting big AJ." He cooed tickling her stomach.

Olivia grabbed the diaper bag and took Amelia back from Don before they walked side by side into the building. He could sense how nervous she was and it had nothing to do with the day care centre, it was the best in the city provided only to babies whose parents were cops and it had the strictest policies and security that Olivia had to write down a list of people who had permission to pick up AJ if it wasn't here and they were Melinda Warner, Don Cragen and Fin Tutuola. Anyone else would have to be requested by Olivia in person on the day of the pickup.

"Good Morning Detective Benson." Cassandra the manager smiled coming over to greet them.

"Morning Cas." Olivia replied.

"So the big day. How are you?" Cassandra continued knowing that every parent were anxious on the first day leaving their child at day care.

"I'm fine." Olivia lied, it was her favourite lie and she was an expert at saying it to strangest, those who knew her well though knew 'I'm fine' often meant the complete opposite.

"Liv…" Don prompted knowing that she needed to hand Amelia over.

"Oh yeah." She said quickly snuggling her nose into her daughter's hair. "See you later baby girl, Mommy will miss you millions." She whispered before kissing her daughter's tiny button nose making her laugh and scrunch up her big brown eyes.

"Bye bye AJ." Don smiled ruffling the baby's hair.

He then took Olivia's arm and guided her out knowing that if he didn't she wouldn't leave voluntarily.

"That was horrible." Olivia groaned as they walked to the car.

"I know, but it had to be done Liv, it will get easier." Don reassured her.

"I know." She nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though right? I mean every day for the past six months it's me who's been there I've not gone more than five hours without seeing here and here I am finally back to work and the chances are I won't see her for a minimum eight hours and…"

"And you're scared she won't remember who you are when you pick her up." Don finished for her and Olivia sniffed and nodded.

Don passed over a handkerchief and climbed into the passenger seat of Olivia's new, family friendly car allowing her a moment to compose herself, dry her tears and climb in to the driver's seat and drive them both to work.

"AJ can roll both ways now." Olivia told him as she drove. "Won't be long before she learns to crawl."

"She's growing so fast." Don noted.

"Yeah." Olivia said. "Still feels like yesterday when I was sat in the precinct bathroom with the blue and white stick." Olivia laughed. "I still can't believe when Casey brought it for me that I would be so impatient as to not wait till I got home."

"Hey you've wanted this for so long Liv. I think I would have been more surprised to see you wait till you got home." Don chuckled, he'd known she was trying for a baby through in vitro and had been by her side every step of the way.

She did remember it all like yesterday. Casey walked into the precinct with the small white bag after Olivia suffering what was obviously morning sickness, she placed it on the desk before hurrying off to talk to Munch and Don who had just entered the bullpen looked at the bag and then met Olivia's eyes knowing exactly what it was. He gave her a reassuring smile and she knew then and there that the sooner she knew the better and he had patiently waited in his office for her to return. He'd sat beside her as she waited for the result and had been as happy as she was when the stick turned positive and since then he'd been christened Pops Cragen.

A case broke as soon as Olivia arrived in work so she had no time to slowly ease herself in like she had hoped. Luckily the job didn't have a child involved which made it a little easier for her to concentrate on her work and not her six month old in day care.

A trip to the morgue had her stopping to talk to Melinda about AJ's development.

"I can't help but wonder if she has any siblings out there, if her father is a criminal I mean I know that there are vigorous screening done but some of the sperm in those banks were deposited years ago, he could have a record since then." Olivia explained again, she'd gone through all of this with Melinda when she first considered in-vitro.

"But that's the whole point Liv, you're never supposed to know who your father is." Melinda warned her and Olivia sighed.

"I just want to know so if she has any questions when she's old enough to understand then I can at least try and answer them." Olivia explained desperately.

"You really want to know don't you?" Melinda sighed knowing it was a matter of fact.

"Yes." Olivia replied nodding. "I mean I found Simon through the system Mel and I wouldn't ask you know I wouldn't if I wasn't desperate, I'll never approach any of these people but I need to know."

"Swab AJ and bring it to me Liv and I'll run it through the system." Melinda sighed again, she knew that Olivia wouldn't stop going on about it until she gave in so the sooner she gave the better it would be in the long run.

"Thank you." Olivia breathed.

"Just promise me Liv, if it doesn't turn out the way you hope or the way you think then I'm sorry but please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, by the time Amelia Jasmine is old enough to understand she could have hundreds more brothers and sisters and I just want to know if there is someone out there and if Amelia decides to go looking then I can offer her a lending hand but not until she is competent enough to fully understand the consequences." Olivia reassured her friend.

Melinda nodded and Olivia hurried off back to the one six knowing that her friend was about to commit a felony for her and she would someday repay her.

* * *

At lunch Olivia went down to one police plaza to see AJ. She was armed and ready with a bucal swab and she was going to deliver it to Melinda that afternoon knowing that it took twenty four hours to run the DNA.

What she hadn't expected was her to be swabbing her daughter's mouth and Don Cragen to turn up behind her.

_Shit!_ She chastised herself, she should have taken AJ to a less public place to do it.

"Liv?" He questioned.

"Just getting some cultures ran to make sure she hasn't got anything genetic." Olivia lied but Don didn't buy it anyway and knelt down beside her.

"It doesn't matter who her father or siblings are Liv, she's yours, she's perfect." Don told her softly.

"I need to know Don, just for when she's older." Olivia explained and Don nodded weakly, he knew the second Olivia decided to go for in-vitro that she wouldn't let the parentage alone and that she would run her daughter's DNA.

"I know Liv." Don reassured. "How about I run that to the lab for you?"

"No, don't even tell Mel you know Don." Olivia warned as she put the swab into the tube and pulled off her glove. "She's risking her career for me… again."

"I know, she's a great friend Olivia and remember whatever the result of that DNA test, we're all behind you the whole way no matter what." Don reassured.

"I know." Olivia replied with a nod. "Truth is Don whatever the result no one but me, Melinda and AJ when she's old enough will know the truth because that's how it should be, you and everyone else who is considered our family … well all you need to know is that she's mine."

"Good." He smiled. "Because even if you did tell people everyone would still only see her as yours." Don reassured giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Olivia nodded and watched as one of the nurses took AJ to be changed and put down for a nap and she allowed Don to lead her out.

"Meet you at the car?" She asked knowing he'd taken a cab.

"Sure." He said taking the keys she was extending to him.

Olivia ran the swab to the lab and handed it to Melinda personally.

"I'll put it on now, come down on your lunch break tomorrow and I'll have the result for you." Melinda told her.

"Thanks." Olivia replied giving her friend a hug. "I really appreciate this."

"If I ever get a parking ticket I expect you to make it disappear." Melinda teased as Olivia walked out.

Now all she could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: Sorry about the rambling note I added as a chapter y'day, I don't EVER do that but I'd been drinking when I read all your amazing reviews and thought I should clear things up, Fan fiction and a nights partying do not go well together at all, I was surprised at how well my spelling and grammar was considering how high my blood alcohol level probably was!**

**Anyyyywaaaay on with the show…**

_Chapter Two_

The twenty four hours that Olivia had to wait for the result of the DNA test went by agonisingly slow. After arriving home Olivia had fed AJ and had some food herself then had Don come over for a coffee and to spend some time with Amelia before she was put to bed. She'd then briefly explained her need to know about AJ's family but also explained her fear of finding out, the what if's that played on her mind. He'd been very understanding, helped talk her through everything and she couldn't appreciate it more.

The morning at the precinct had been worse, as she was not supposed to be on heavy duty right off the bat she and Nick were given the pleasure of canvassing that morning and it was agonising. Then once it came to the last couple of hours wait Don could see that she was to distracted to do anything so sent her down to one pp to be with AJ until the result, he offered to be with her but she said it was something she would have rather done alone.

Now she sat in Melinda's office. The ME had a grave look on her face as she held the printed result of 'Jane Doe's' DNA test.

"Liv, I ran this test myself so I promise you that no one but me has seen the result ok?" Melinda said and Olivia nodded, she knew that there must have been something serious on the white paper that the ME was holding if she was giving her warnings. "I don't want you to freak out, or march out of here, I want you to look at this then talk to me… please don't do anything irrational?"

"Ok." Olivia nodded her hand reaching over for the paper.

Melinda nodded and slowly placed the envelope in Olivia's trembling fingers and held her breath as in seemingly slow motion Olivia took the time to peel the envelope open and pull the paper out. As she unfolded it she closed her eyes not wanting to catch the name or multiple names before she had fully read it.

Her eyes open and she saw the one name that hadn't even crossed her mind.

"What's the relation?" Olivia asked her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Father. The aliels, after taking away yours from AJ's means that he is way too close to be anything but her father." Melinda told her knowing this was going to hit her hard in a second and that she would have hundreds of questions.

"Why didn't he say anything? When I decided to go for the in-vitro, everybody knew! He could have told me before I did it and then warned me not … I can't believe…" Olivia dropped her head into her hands and tried to focus on one aspect of the hundreds of thoughts engulfing her mind.

"It's ok Liv." Mel reassured as she rubbed her best friend's thigh in a comforting manner.

"No it's not…" Olivia whispered. "He… He can never know."

"That's your choice Olivia. Whatever you decide I'm here for you every step of the way." Melinda said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for this Mel… just right now I wish I never went looking…"

"I know." Melinda said softly. "Go on, go be with _your _little girl."

Olivia nodded and went back to the day care to pick AJ up, she really wasn't in the mood to go back to work but had to and knew that Don wouldn't mind her bringing AJ with her.

It was a quiet afternoon and Fin sat cuddling AJ while Olivia sat and smiled at her family and friends, Don was there and Munch and Nick and they were all talking about AJ.

"Hey don't you think if it wasn't completely impossible that she has your nose and jaw line Cap?" Fin joked and Olivia felt like she was going to be physically sick, the last thing she needed was any of them comparing her daughter's looks to anyone else.

"Yes and she also has your skin tone Tutuola." Don teased as that wasn't true for definite, the young baby had Olivia's olive skin tone, possibly a bit lighter they wouldn't be certain until she was older.

"Hey I think she's got my lips." Munch replied making everyone but Olivia laugh, this was more than uncomfortable for her.

"If only it were biologically possible huh?" Nick suggested, he knew that when his daughter were born all the family had compared themselves to Zara and that's exactly what Olivia's 'family' were doing except that it wasn't physically possible for any of them to look like Olivia's daughter unless they were a secret blood relation to Olivia or…

That's when the thought crossed his mind.

… or AJ's biological father.

"Hey uh, have any of you ever donated sperm?" Nick asked casually and Olivia glared at him, the last thing she needed was any of them figuring out that she knew who AJ's father was.

"I did back when I was in college." Munch said.

"Uh that means there could be little munchkins running around…"

"Yes there could, as long as they don't pop up on crimes and require a DNA to be ran for a familial match then I will never know." Munch replied to Fin's remark.

"Hey did you think of running a familial match on this little beauty?" Fin asked as he jiggled AJ on his lap.

"No." Olivia lied and avoided her superiors look. "All anyone needs to know is she's mine."

"Exactly." Cragen agreed giving her a reassuring smile.

"But aren't you like the least bit curious?" Munch asked. "I mean for all you know she could be mine."

"She's not, she's mine." Olivia replied through gritted teeth.

"Well I donated sperm too." Cragen said trying to stop Munch from getting ahead of himself. "As I got older an knew the chances of me having children were getting slimmer I thought why deny a woman who's biological clock was ticking the right to have her own."

Olivia felt sick, she didn't want any of them to start comparing AJ to other's on the squad, she didn't want them telling each other about the times they donated sperm and she definitely didn't want any of them finding out who the father of her baby was.

"I'm gonna head off, it will be AJ's dinner time soon." Olivia said hurriedly as she got to her feet.

Don knew straight away that something was bothering her, she would often feed AJ at the precinct when she visited just to make the visit last a little longer and now she was strapping AJ into her car seat and she visibly couldn't get out of there quick enough.

"Hey Liv, how about I come over later and I'll make my famous Meatballs?" Don asked, he had gone around to Olivia's to cook all through the last couple of months of her pregnancy due to her being on bed rest.

"Uh … uh…"

"Liv?" Don asked seeing her stutter, she knew either way now that he knew something was up.

"Yeah sure thanks." She gave a false smile and turned away with AJ.

"See you at six then." Don called after her but she gave no acknowledgement that she had heard him.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: I am so OVERWHELMED with the response to this story, I think most of you will switch off when I finally reveal who the father is and I have a few ideas about how I am going to do that it might be in this chapter it might not so read on and find out…**

_Chapter Three_

It had been two whole weeks since Olivia had found out who AJ's biological father was and she was in such inner turmoil. A part of her wanted to tell him knowing that even though he may be a little freaked he would also be completely overjoyed but then a part of her knew that he may ruin everything by wanting to be too involved in her daughter's life, not that he didn't have a prominent part in it anyway, how would she ever explain to her daughter that she didn't sleep with her father and didn't even know that it was his sperm she chose from a catalogue.

"I don't know what to do Mel." Olivia groaned to her best friend, they'd decided to meet for coffee so that Olivia could rant.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you seeing him every day Olivia." Melinda replied honestly as she rocked AJ's carriage.

"Seeing him isn't much the problem Mel but it's seeing him in her, every time I look at her now something reminds me of him and I feel like I'm denying him something so special…"

"Liv when he donated sperm he knew he could have children out there that he would never get the chance to meet." Melinda reminded her.

"I know but he's my family in some sense of the word, he's her family and not just in the way I mean family but biologically, he's her dad and I can't stop myself thinking every time I see him that I should tell him." Olivia sighed and looked in on her sleeping angel, she'd fought so long and hard, she'd not had an easy pregnancy either but looking at her snoozing baby she knew she had all been worth it and she knew he would never hate her or reject either of them.

It was a complex situation because it wasn't just her and AJ and the father that were involved. Everyone else in their lives would be shocked at the fact that from a catalogue of thousands of sperm donors she chose this one.

The truth was when she was looking through the catalogue she was thinking of him. Not because she wanted a child with him that was just wrong on so many levels but because of his personality, she wanted her baby's dad to be similar in personality to him… no wonder she found just what she was looking for except the small catch was that it _was_ him.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asked seeing her friend staring off into space.

"I… if the situation was reversed I would want to know… I think…" Olivia shrugged, it was a situation far more complex than she would have ever thought possible.

"No one can make the decision for you Olivia but you need to think about how this impacts all your lives. His, yours and Amelia Jasmine's."

"Do you think he'd be happy to know?" Olivia asked.

"He wouldn't have donated sperm if he didn't want someone to use it." Melinda said.

"I don't want anything from him, I was ready enough to do this all on my own Mel, AJ never has to know who her biological father is and he doesn't have to take any responsibility… heck I don't want him to ever acknowledge his relation to AJ in any other way but the way we've already established it but I don't want him to turn his back on us either… it could go either way and it's confusing the hell out of me." Olivia's head was spinning with all the possibilities.

"You need a break Liv, you and AJ need to get out of the city for a bit." Melinda told her.

"Yeah… if I tell him while I'm not in the city… he could take some time to get used to it before we come back and if worse comes to worst then we won't come back at all." Olivia said the idea coming into her head as soon as Melinda finished talking.

"As long as you don't lose touch with me then I'm good." Melinda smiled knowing once Olivia had an idea in her head then it was mad to try and talk her out of it.

"This feels a little like incest though, everyone at the one six is my family and now… ugh."

"It isn't incest though, you did nothing Liv, you went to sperm bank chose some sperm and got yourself a baby it's not like you had sex with him." Melinda replied.

"I'm going to arrange some leave from work, I didn't take any extra maternity so I have plenty of holidays saved up." Olivia sighed, she knew it had to be done, she wouldn't be able to hold this secret inside of her until AJ was eighteen.

"Whatever you decide Olivia I'm right behind you." Melinda reassured.

* * *

After seeing Melinda Olivia dropped AJ back at day care and went back to work, she wasn't sure when she would be able to take leave but she knew she had to. The first thing she did when she arrived back at the one six was go to Don's office, he would understand even if she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Hey Liv what's up?" Don asked seeing the Detective sat nervously in front of him.

"I … I need a break." Olivia said shamefully.

"A break? Liv you only got back from maternity…"

"I know!" She cut him off. "I know that I just… I need a holiday and some time to figure something out… please Don?" She was almost pleading with him.

"You wanna take my cabin?" He asked knowing how often the Detectives took a couple of days from the city by disappearing up to his cabin.

"Could I? I just have to get away Don." She explained.

"You and Aj can go up there any time Liv you know that. Why don't you finish up the five on the Delilah case and then get going." He smiled handing the keys over.

"Thank you." She smiled greatfully.

"And you know Liv, whatever it is on your mind you can always talk to me." He said trying to hide the concern he felt that his favourite Detective and surrogate daughter was causing him by needing to hide.

"I know." She smiled before exiting the office.

She quickly finished the five knowing as soon as it was done then she could go. But first, there was one more thing to take care of. She photocopied the result of the familial DNA and then typed up a letter explaining everything.

Before she left she made sure to put the letter somewhere it would be found the next day, she wanted to be out of the city when he found the letter knowing there was a chance he'd come after her.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: Still loving the response to this story, it's absolute madness! CHAPTER 5 will see the revealing of AJ's biological father, he's in this but not named. :D**

_Chapter Four_

Olivia knew there was a matter of hours before the father of her child would know the truth. She'd already lied to him in saying she didn't know when she did but then again he would understand… or at least she hoped he would, he was important to her, always had been and always would be if not more now.

She had been at the cabin two days and she had sat for hours while AJ slept trying to figure out how long it would be until he called her to say he knew and to talk about it. She couldn't believe it at all that he was half the beautiful girl she had carried for eight and a half months and spent hours in labour to deliver and she knew she would do it all again and wouldn't change a thing about it, not even her DNA, her baby girl was perfect the way she was.

Back in Manhattan everyone was wondering (apart from Cragen) what had happened to Olivia Benson and why she had taken off in the way she had but none of them had asked their superior knowing that he knew, it was none of their business and Olivia would tell them if she wanted them to know.

Everyone was working on their paperwork. Unbeknownst to one of them their entire world was going to change forever.

He shifted the finished file and went to pick up the next when he spotted the envelope with his name scrawled in what he knew to be Olivia's handwriting. He didn't know why but for some reason it unsettled him and he didn't hesitate in ripping it open to reveal two pieces of paper.

One was from the lab and he recognised the official document and quickly scanned it.

He knew exactly what it was as soon as he'd read it through once.

He was Amelia Jasmine's father.

Without hesitating he picked up the second piece of paper which he saw had Olivia's letter head which meant she'd typed it at her computer right here in the office.

_I'm sorry. I'm way to coward to figure out a way to tell you this to your face so that's why I made a quick getaway to the cabin. I wanted to tell you the day I found out but I shouldn't have even ran her DNA, what I did was illegal and I know you knew I would do it and I know you supported my decision but I guess you like me didn't expect this result. Whatever you want to do with this information is your decision, if you want to shout it from the rooftops and claim AJ as your daughter then I won't stop you, I know you love her and I know you love me too even if it isn't the way a mother and father should love each other, AJ would understand when she's older but until she's old enough she won't question it. Also, if you want to keep everything the same, deny AJ's paternity then I'm behind that too, it's your decision to make, I've had enough time to contemplate them all before I even wrote this but I just wanted to make sure that I was far enough that if you just jumped into the car the drive would be long enough for you to figure it all out. I'm sure I'll hear or see you soon. _

_All my love always_

_Olivia. _

He read the letter through twice. He hadn't been denied anything as AJ's father, he'd been there every step of the way without even knowing that the gorgeous little girl was his own flesh and blood, the one thing he thought he would never have been given and here it was in black and white that he had a daughter, a beautiful little girl that he was being given the choice of claiming as his own even though had it been anyone else they wouldn't be giving him the choice and as he grabbed hold of his car keys he knew that there was no way he could deny AJ the chance to have a father, it was the one thing Olivia had worried about when she had gone for in-vitro and he had calmed her fears saying she'd always have male family in his or her life, that was before they knew about the sex of course.

He made his way to the car knowing as complicated as it was going to be her was definitely going to shout from the rooftops that Amelia Jasmine Benson was his little girl biologically and he knew, that with Olivia's support he could make it legal and have his name placed on Amelia's birth certificate even if that meant a long and hard fight in the courts because this had to be a first in American history, or so he thought.

* * *

Olivia wondered if he'd read it yet, if he knew that her little girl was his too, if he was on his way to claim her as his own or to reject her as a daughter, he'd always be in Amelia's life though, as family of some sort even if it wasn't as her father.

She fed and bathed her daughter realising how much like him she actually did look. Yes she had her Mother's prominent brown eyes and soft full lips but her jaw… his jaw.

Once Amelia was down for the night she checked her phone. There was no message or missed call and she wondered again if he'd gotten the letter yet, if he had then maybe he was on his way to her, she had said in the letter where she was and so he would know.

She was having a cup of hot milk when there was a knock on the door. Why he didn't just come straight in she didn't know but she went to the door and opened it to see him standing there.

"Come in." She said opening the door without looking at the guest standing behind it.

He followed her inside and followed her into the kitchen where she switched on the kettle and poured her hot milk away, this conversation required coffee.

"I'm not here to ask you why you didn't tell me because I understand." He told her gently and she nodded, she knew he would.

Once the coffee was made in complete silence they took their drinks through to the gas fire lit living room. He took the couch and she took the arm chair, rolling her legs up beneath her and playing with the edge of the mug, she didn't know why but she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"Where is she?" He asked gently.

"In bed, she'll be awake in a minute for a feed." Olivia said knowing there was a chance he wanted to see her.

"I want the world to know she's mine Liv but the problem is what do you want?" He asked.

"Well … She's yours… ever since I found out she was yours I've seen parts… parts of you in her and… and I could never deny you a chance to know your real daughter as a daughter if that's what you want." Olivia said finally lifting her eyes to hook onto his.

"It's going to be a long fight, I want… I want it to be legal, through the court, I want my name on her birth certificate, I want her to call me Daddy and grow up knowing that it may be unnatural and confusing but I wouldn't have it any other way, I love her Liv, I love you very much too, maybe not in the way that I ever thought, I mean I never thought we'd ever be in this position discussing our daughter but I do love you and you know that." He told her and she nodded trying to hide the tears.

"Do you want custody?" Olivia asked.

"I think that's something we can work out together, we're both adults but until my name is on her birth certificate I have no legal claim to her at all…"

"I don't want to argue custody through the court!" Olivia snapped. "Don't you get it? I've had time to think all of this through and I want you to be a part of her life if that's what you want but you have got to want it, joint custody is what you get without us going through the courts, you're as much her father as I am her mother. Just because I am not attracted to you and we didn't have sex and … and I didn't even know you were her father up until a few weeks ago… you know now and you're being given the chance to be a father but if we do this … you have to recognise her as yours in ever sense of the word." Olivia explained. "And I don't want anyone else thinking that's why I told you…"

"Child support? Olivia, no one would think that but if my name goes on her birth certificate then common sense says I would have to pay towards her but I want to! That's what you need to get. I want to help pay for everything she needs, school, medical, whatever she wants … that girl wouldn't want for nothing even if she wasn't mine and you know that but right now all I want to do is go back to the one six and tell everyone what's going on because they deserve to know and we're going to need their support."

"They'll be behind us every step of the way but can it wait until morning? I want to give AJ her next feed… and speak of the devil she shall awake…"

"Can I do it?" He asked, he'd fed her before and not known the truth.

"Sure, will you be ok getting her back to sleep and putting her down? I'll have a bath."

"Of course I will, I think my daughter and I need a long chat while she enjoys her bottle." He smiled, tomorrow everyone would know the truth about AJ's daddy.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: There's so much love for this story its unreal! Well here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, here you find out if your guess was right or wrong! It's short but next chapter should be VERY long!**

_Chapter Five_

Olivia drove AJ back to the one six alone. It gave her time to think about how her co-workers were going to react to the news that she knew who her baby's biological father was because she'd illegally ran her daughters DNA to get a familial match and now they would go through the court to have his name put on the birth certificate.

Truth was she didn't know why she was doing it. AJ was her daughter, she was the one who'd carried her for nearly nine months (two weeks before her due date Miss Amelia decided to make her early entrance!) she was the one who'd named her, decorated the nursery, brought her clothes, fed her for the first three months from her own breast. She was AJ's parent and not him, however, she'd made her decision and now, now she had to carry on with it, whatever the outcome she knew in the long run it was best for her and AJ.

They met in the precinct parking lot and Olivia placed AJ in her carriage wanting to have free use of her hands when she was explaining everything to her co-workers.

"Ready?" He asked her as she allowed him to take the handle and push his daughter.

"Can you ever be 'ready' for something like this?" She asked as she gazed at her sleeping daughter.

"I guess not." He shrugged in reply.

They walked the rest of the way inside in a comfortable silence knowing that the other was going through their explanation in their mind.

"Hey Liv!" Fin grinned rushing over and embracing Olivia.

"Hey… uh can we uh talk to you all in the office." She mumbled awkwardly.

Everyone filed into the office and they knew instantly something serious was about to go down.

"Uh well as you know I've been away for a couple of days just clearing my head… the reason I needed to go was because… because I ran AJ's DNA through the system and… and found out who her father was." Olivia said glancing once again at the snoozing infant. "Uh well you should know we're going to court to have his name put on the birth certificate and he's going to legally be AJ's dad as well as biologically."

"Why Liv? I mean, who is he?" Fin asked in complete shock at what Olivia was saying.

"I am."

"Cap?" Munch, Nick, Fin and Amanda all gasped in unison.

"Yes. We had no idea, Olivia found out a couple of weeks ago and I found out yesterday that AJ is in fact biologically my daughter. I guess Olivia found my sperm most attractive." He chuckled at the last part awkwardly but it was all that was needed to break the awkwardness that crowded the group.

"Wow congratulations Captain, I mean, I can't imagine how strange it is that your granddaughter is in fact biologically your daughter… I'm going to shut up now." Fin noted, he was making it all out in the way Olivia had expected people to do it.

"We're going to go for joint custody, Olivia's choice but that won't be an agreement through the court just something she has told me and I have agreed to but the first things first is we're going to have to get a lawyer and get into court, I don't think anyone will try and stop us." Don rambled excitedly.

When AJ stirred Don looked at Olivia for permission, it may have been his daughter too but that last thing he wanted was for Olivia to feel like he was taking over and pull the plug on his want to have his name on AJ's birth certificate.

"You chose his sperm but not mine?" Munch asked in disbelief. "I have more attractive sperm than him." He teased.

"As strange as it sounds Munch when I was looking at those long rambling descriptions of the sperm donors I was looking for someone like Don, who was kind hearted, brave, committed, dedicated, second I saw NYPD Captain I went with it but I never thought I was actually choosing his… had I known the result would have been very different, he's… he's always been like a father to me and now… now he's my daughter's father and I can't begin to explain to you how fucked up all this is."

"I'm sure you can't but there aren't many nuclear families around anymore Liv. Just because you're unconventional doesn't mean that Amelia is loved any less than she was loved before." Munch reassured her.

"I know." Olivia smiled as she looked over at her superior, her baby's father bouncing AJ softly in his arms and pulling faces at him. He may have been too old to go off and find a woman to have his babies in the traditional way but in some sense Olivia felt proud to be able to give him the one thing he'd always asked for and that was a child to call his own. The one thing she knew for certain was that AJ would always be loved.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, this story is for entertainment purposes only. I own the characters I create and the story alone. **

**A/N: So suprisingly MAJORITY of you were right in guessing Don, I had tried to make it obvious that it was between John Munch and Don Cragen the whole time but obviously failed at that … LOL but there we have it… I knew it was fucked up as soon as I got the idea but still I went with it. **

_Chapter 6_

When the day for court finally came it wasn't as big an issue as they had first thought. Because both Olivia and Don wanted the same thing there was no fight, just a legal agreement to be made in the presence of two lawyers and a judge.

"Captain Cragen, do you understand that in putting your name on Amelia Jasmine Benson's birth certificate that you take on all legal aspects of being the legal parent? This includes custody agreements and child support of which you know is a large percentage of your annual income?"

"I do your Honour." Cragen said his hand holding Olivia's where they were stood side by side facing the judge received a gentle squeeze.

"And do you Olivia Benson, in the case of putting Don Cragen's name as Amelia Jasmine Benson's birth certificate understand his right to a custody agreement where as he can have unsupervised access with his child?"

"Yes I do your honour."

"Then I guess we can sign the document, will you be going through the court to devise a custody agreement?" The judge asked as both parties stepped forward with their lawyer.

"Not yet." Olivia smiled.

"We've already devised a custody agreement of our own until AJ starts school." Don explained to the judge who nodded, cases like this inspired him especially in knowing that AJ was an anonymous sperm donor originally.

As AJ began sobbing in her pushchair Olivia collected her into her arms and happily passed her to Don. Things were working out for now.

"Olivia, Don, as shocking at it is that you have a child together in the most unusual of circumstances, may I say you both have a beautiful daughter." The judge smiled and Olivia and Don grinned back and nodded, they sure did.

The lawyers bode goodbye to their clients and the two of them decided to go for a walk and then to lunch before going back to the one six.

"The strangest thing is out of all of this Olivia, is when you gave birth, I got to cut the cord, I have the third band, I did everything a dad should do when a child is born not even knowing she was mine." Don smiled as they sat at a bistro enjoying lunch while AJ slept.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you as long as I did Don. It shocked me to say the least… I didn't know how to tell you that AJ was biologically yours. I'm glad I did though." She smiled and he smiled right back at her.

"Me too, the truth is Olivia, I'm not getting any younger… I'll never meet any children she may have, so I'll never be a grandparent really but I'm blessed to have been given the opportunity to be a dad at all, biologically, I mean I've always seen you as a daughter…"

"Which is weird, this is where I saw all of this being strange you know, you're like a dad to me, you have been for thirteen years and all of a sudden I gave birth to your daughter… it took time to come to terms with." She said and he nodded.

"Tell me about it." He smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
